Ship Under Siege
by maroyasha
Summary: A crackpot group of Autobots receives a distress signal from a broken down ally craft. Upon arrival they find the ship seemingly abandoned until they find out they've found more than they bargained for. Can they all make it out alive by working together? Or will they get each other killed in the process? (Mix of characters from Multiple Continuities)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Kup sat in the captain's chair as he looked out at his crew. They were doing their jobs correctly. Probably a first in a long while. But it was important that they did considering their current mission. They were responding to a distress signal from a dead Autobot ship. Dead usually meant either the ship was dead or the bots on board were. Considering the distress signal, he assumes ship.

"Coming up on the ship now boss." Sprocket began bringing in their ship for a landing.

"Good, bring her in nice and slow." Kup stood up to lookout out the viewport. The ship was in pieces. There were bits of asteroid debris as well as ship debris floating by. They'd been caught in a meteor shower of sorts. Tore part of the ship to bits. Bodies floated by among the debris. All were clearly dead.

The newby, Hubcap was trying to make contact with the ship. "Autobot Ship I.D. number 119846, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" He was messing with a dial, trying to change the radio frequency. He turned in his chair, placing his headset down. "Nothing coming back to us boss!"

Kup nodded to the young bot. He was focusing in on a small portion of debris. He swore he saw something move. _Old optics playing tricks on me I suppose._ He thought to himself as he took his seat once more. "Place us in the hangar and let's see what's happening." They were only a small scout ship whereas this dead ship was for sure a war ship. The size and weapons said it all. Sprawled along one side were some Earth English letters. _**Thariz**_ _._ The rest of the letters seemed to have been scraped off by the debris or pieces had broken off into space.

Rollout peered through the viewport as he looked up from his radar station. "Looks like the bridges is in shambles. But there's a faint light coming from it, meaning the crew up there might've survived whatever happened." He looked back down at the radar, making sure nothing would surprise their tiny ship.

Offshoot adjusted himself in his seat as they made their approach into the hangar. "Something here don't feel right. Anyone know the name of this ship?"

Signal Flare nodded to his brother. "Yeah, the side said Thariz. Odd name for a ship if you ask me. But probably not the full name."

"Quit the banter! We're docking now!" Kup yelled to his men as the ship was secured in place. "Let's go." He got up from his seat, grabbing his signature shotgun from beside his chair and placed a cy-gar in his mouth. "Let's see what's happening on this vessel." As he walked out of the command center his men followed, weapons in their hands.

* * *

They made their way off the ship and Kup stopped them. He turned and pointed to Sprocket. "Sprocket, I want you here. Incase we need to make a quick escape, we'll need our best man piloting."

"You can count on me. Don't blame me if I go stir crazy though." The black and orange bot ran back inside the scout ship as the others began walking off into the dead ship.

* * *

"Everyone stay close, we have no idea what could be on here." Kup cocked his shotgun as he turned a corner, everyone borderline huddled together. "Let's make our way to the bridge." They all stuck close together as they looked around for survivors.

"Anyone else have a sudden feeling of pure fear?" Signal Flare gripped his standard blast tightly. He was just a mere medic, this was not something he wanted to do.

"Yeah, I don't like any of this." Hubcap noticed an energon splatter on the wall and kept walking. He didn't want to be around incase whatever caused it came back.

"Bridge is just up ahead." Camshaft took point as he began looking for any signs of survivors. His tracking skills usually weren't much help in space, but they were perfect for this situation.

Kup tried to grab the Omnibot before he got out of reach, but just missed him. "Camshaft, watch out for any Cons. This could all be a trap."

"You worry too much Kup." Override tagged along with Camshaft, prompting many of the others to also run ahead.

"Damn it." Kup shook his head as he walked on behind them. He wasn't in the mood to run. He heard something and turned around, shotgun at the ready. "Hm?" He took a few steps back the way they had come. Looking around he noticed something peculiar. A ventilation shaft hung open, as if someone had crawled up there to hide. But to hide from what, was the question. He shut the shaft and began walking back towards the bridge.

* * *

The door to the bridge was on the floor when he got there. He walked inside to see his team standing about. There was energon all along the walls and offline Autobots everywhere. Some of them Kup even recognized. Flung over the command console was a torn in half Ironhide. The two had known each other since the beginning of the war. He didn't deserve whatever had caused him to end up like this. Especially after all he'd done to help the galaxy.

The bridge was surrounded in a stasis field of sorts which kept the air pressure from changing due to the front portion of the bridge being in pieces. It looked as if something almost sliced it completely in half. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't jagged enough to just be asteroids.

"Sir, you might wanna see this." Rollout called Kup over as he looked down at a console. The old warrior walked over and eyed what Rollout had called him over for.

"Distress beacon. Still going." On a broken console was a flashing red light. Kup pressed a nearby button and the light stopped flashing. "Not anymore. Anyone get the full name of this ship yet?" He looked around the bridge once more, trying to put together what had happened. Maybe an asteroid had hit, causing weapons malfunctions. Would explain some of the damage, but not the damage to the bots scattered about.

Camshaft turned around from a console, datapad in his hand. "The name of the ship is Tharizdun. Heading for a colony somewhere. Data is corrupted. That's all I could get." He tossed the datapad aside, allowing it to hit the floor with a slight clang. It seemed to be hit back by something, but no one noticed.

"T-Tharizdun?" Hubcap seemed spooked. He backed himself up against a wall and everyone looked at him. "P-please tell me you guys also know about this ship."

Kup looked at Hubcap a little confused. "Been trapped out here awhile. Not up to date on ghost stories. What's this ship's story?"

Hubcap shook his head, almost violently. He grasped his gun with shaking hands. "This is a prison ship...Carrying Skyquake and his men…"

"No way! The Predators were destroyed stellar-cycles ago! Right?" Now even Override seemed worried.

Kup placed the barrel of his shotgun in his hand so he could hold it in firing position if need be. "They were. But Skyquake formed a new team. Different cons, some from other teams, some without teams. Rumor has it that after the Predacons were disbanded, he took Razorclaw under his wing. If that's true, these boys weren't killed by some asteroid. The Cons killed 'em." He looked at his men who were now frozen in fear.

Signal Flare's optics widened under his visor. "Sprocket! We left him alone at the ship!"

"You mean that ship?" Camshaft pointed out the shattered bridge at their ship fleeing into space. It appeared to be damaged and was barely functioning.

Kup almost seemed to smile. "Kid is probably going for backup, so let's survive until he gets back." There was a sudden explosion. It was their ship Sprocket had taken. There was nothing left where it had been. "Damn. Well, we just gotta survive in general until we can find a way off this hunk of junk. You all think you can do that?" Each of Kup's men nodded slowly, one by one. "Good. Let's move." They all filed out of the bridge, heading back towards the hangar to see if there was an extra ship.

Hubcap swore he saw something move inside the bridge before they left. But he was too scared to fully notice it so he kept moving.

A black, clawed hand grasped the door frame of the bridge. A single piercing red glow came from the darkness inside of it. Whatever it was seemed to be watching the Autobots leave. "They're heading for the hangar." Whatever was watching them stalked back off into the darkness. It was clear at this point that leaving wasn't going to be easy. But the Autobots didn't know that yet.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This _is my second major Transformers Fanfic I wanna write a full story for! My first one is on TFW2005 and I'm still writing it, but I'm gonna write new ones on here for now. This isn't my first fanfic, so I have some idea of what I'm doing. Review with any thoughts, I somewhat enjoy hearing people's criticism. Helps me to become a better writer. So until next chapter, see ya guys next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Finding The Enemy

_So I haven't updated this story in over a year simply because I had my other story to focus on. It's not a good excuse, but I've finally found a good balance so this will be updated much more often than a year at a time. I've had this chapter in the works since the last time I updated this story. It just never seemed good enough, until now. So here it is! Chapter 2 of_ **Ship Under Siege**.

* * *

Kup was the first to step into the hangar. There were blast marks on the walls. It seemed as if a battle had gone down since they left. The others quickly filed in, spreading out within the hangar. "Be on guard. We've got no idea what's lurking around."

"Death maybe?" Hubcap tightened his grip on the blaster in his hands. His first real mission and he gets stuck on a prison ship with loose inmates. It was a living nightmare for him.

"Maybe you're right Autobot." Hubcap spun around to have a fist plant itself in his face. He hit the ground and slid back on his skidplate. All the Autobots turned, guns at the ready. Standing there was a single Decepticon. This Con had an orange and black color scheme, with its chest having black stripes. His right hand was a missile launcher and he had a single green visor covering his optics. "Name's Hooligan. You are?"

Kup had his shotgun aimed directly at Hooligan's head. "Where are the other prisoners of this ship?"

"Now that's just rude. Did I show up pointing my weapon at you?" Hooligan motioned to the missile launcher that was his right hand. "No. I didn't."

Kup cocked his shotgun, steadying his aim. "I'm not gonna repeat myself."

Hooligan put his hands up the moment he heard Kup's shotgun. "Alright! Alright! Some of them are right there!" He pointed behind the Autobots. They turned to see three more Decepticons. There was a purple and red Predacon that appeared to turn into a Pteranodon. There was also a purple and silver Con that turned into a helicopter and had a blue visor over his optics. The third was a turquoise, purple and white Con with red optic lenses. They were Hydra, Blackout and the six-changer Sixshot.

"Foolish Autobots. You picked the wrong ship to help." Sixshot reached out and grabbed Downshift by the face. The Omnibot began to struggle against his grip as the Autobots opened fire on the other three Decepticons. Sixshot watched as they began taking cover behind some wrecked escape pods. Dowhshift's hands wrapped around his arm tightly. A blast hit him in the side, barely doing damage. The slight tickle of the blast annoyed him. He didn't enjoy being annoyed. He swiftly crushed Downshift's head and threw him across the hangar.

"No!" Camshaft yelled as he vaulted over the broken ship-wing he was taking cover behind. He leaned forward and an enormous blast erupted from the cannon positioned below the back of his neck. The force of the blast caused him to stumble back a little, but he caught himself.

"Oh no…" The blast hit Hydra and he was sent flying through the air. He crashed down against the opposite wall of the hangar. There was a dent in his chest from where the blast had hit. He coughed up some energon and slumped over. A few drops of energon fell from his open mouth onto the floor.

"Die Autobot!" Blackout fired at Camshaft. The Omnibot went to dodge the blast, but was hit in the shoulder. "There's no escape for you!" He began running forward, guns blazing.

"Move now!" Kup vaulted over his cover, firing a blast into Blackout's face. The Decepticon howled and fell over, motionless. "Move! Move! Move!" Camshaft, clutching his shoulder, was the first to run out the back entrance of the hangar. Offshoot and Signal Flare quickly followed. Overdrive and Hubcap stood at the doorway providing covering fire as Rollout pulled Downshift's lifeless corpse through the door.

The moment they were through, Kup grabbed a Fusion Grenade from his waist and tossed it at Sixshot. The large Decepticon sidestepped it, allowing the grenade to magnetically clamp to Hydra instead. He turned to see the grenade begin beeping as Hydra began to stir awake. "Move!" He spun on his heels and began to run for cover. "Hydra you idiot!"

Hooligan grabbed Blackout and jumped behind a broken escape pod. Sixshot took cover behind a support beam. Hydra looked around confused when he noticed the grenade attached to his chest. "Slag." The Fusion Grenade exploded, destroying Hydra in an instant. Flames and plasma spewed outwards in every direction. Sixshot felt the support beam shake against his back. Hooligan was using all his strength to keep the escape pod he was behind from being blown away. But it wasn't enough. The pod flew away, taking Hooligan and Blackout with it. The support beam which Sixshot hid behind also gave way. It came down, crushing the Decepticon six-changer.

* * *

The Autobots were sitting inside a dimly lit room with a table in the middle. There were three corpses which they had moved into a corner. On the table sat Camshaft. Signal Flare was currently trying to patch up his shoulder. "Hold still."

Kup and Overdrive stood over Downshift's corpse. "Kup, we're screwed aren't we?"

The older warrior took the cy-gar from his mouth. "Not if we can get out a signal to Cybertron. It's a longshot, but there might be something we can use back in the bridge."

"Let me go scout it out Kup." Rollout stepped forward, gun slung over his shoulder. "I can get there and back in less than a breem."

"I don't totally like the idea, but go. Take Hubcap with you." The rookie looked up when he heard Kup's words.

"Y-you sure Kup?" Hubcap looked scared. He had all the reason to be. He wasn't going to survive this mission. He knew that. He just wanted to survive as long as possible at this point.

"I'm sure. Now you two get moving. We'll need to figure out a plan of action soon." Kup pointed to the door and the two bots ran off. "I just hope they come back in one piece."

"Rollout will keep the kid safe. He knows what he's doing." Overdrive slapped Kup on the back, assuring the older bot. "We just have to make sure we're here when they get back."

Kup picked up a fallen chair and put it upright. He sat in it facing the door, shotgun on his lap. The others were resting up, waiting for their scouts to return.

* * *

Rollout and Hubcap were prone underneath some floorboards. Many of the floorboards had small cracks in them, just enough for the two of them to see what was above. "You hear that Rollout?" Hubcap whispered, trying not to alert anyone who might be nearby.

"Yeah, keep quiet." Rollout finished his sentence with a shush as loud footsteps began approaching rapidly.

"What the hell was that explosion!?" A deep voice yelled down the hall as whoever it belonged to ran above the two Autobot scouts.

"Skyquake is pissed!" Yelled another Decepticon with a raspy voice as it ran over their hiding spot.

When they were gone Hubcap spoke up. "We gotta get back to the others. We need to figure out just how many Cons are loose on the ship."

"Yeah, let's go." The two began to shimmy back the way they came. They were afraid to think of what would happen to the others if they didn't let them know this information in time.

* * *

Kup heard steps making their way towards the room he and the others were held up in. He stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting on backwards, startling the others. He raised his shotgun and got ready to fire. Everyone else raised their weapons, ready to attack.

Blackout came stumbling into the room, his optics broken. "Hello? Hooligan?" Kup fired, splattering energon and brain module pieces all over the wall across from the door. The shot rang through the halls. Blackout fell forward, energon leaking from the remains of his cranium.

"Holy slag Kup!" Overdrive ran over and looked at the corpse. "He couldn't even see!"

Kup put his finger against Overdrive's chest and pushed him away. "Right now kid, it's us against them. We've got one dead, now they've got two dead. You wanna survive this? Then ya gotta kill." He rested his shotgun on his shoulder. "Now, we better fortify this room, cause someone probably heard that shot."

* * *

Over the next few minutes, the Autobot group fortified the room. Signal Flare helped Offshoot weld some broken pieces of metal, from various items, to the frame of the door. They left small openings for blasters, but otherwise there was no way in or out. Camshaft helped Kup set up a small ammo cache in the corners of the room besides the door. They gathered the ammo and weapons from the corpses in the room, placing them in the caches.

Camshaft was messing with his gun while Kup finished setting up one of the caches. "Think we got a chance of getting off this floating death trap?"

"Would you believe me if I said we'd all survive?" Kup used a welding tool to fix a semi-broken gun.

"Should I?" Camshaft turned his attention fully towards Kup. He watched as the older bot stood up and faced him.

"We're all going to survive." Kup walked past him and picked up the chair he had been sitting in. "Now, we wait." The others sat down or leaned against the walls of the room.

No more than two minutes later there were voices outside the doorway. "Autobots! Come out with your hands up and we won't kill you! Yet..." It was a voice Kup recognized all too well. Someone he tangled with many times. Razorclaw.

"So, Razorclaw, you're working for Skyquake now huh?" Kup stood to the side of the doorway, turning his head towards it as he spoke.

"Ah. Kup. Everyone's favorite windbag. Got a story to tell me?" Razorclaw laughed.

"No. You're living one right now."

"Yes, but who will get to tell the story is the question." Razorlcaw was baiting him. Trying to get him angry. But Kup kept his cool. Across from the doorway, Offshoot was on one knee, taking aim at the doorway. He was finding a good line of sight through one of the openings to shoot Razorclaw.

Kup threw up some hand signals and Signal Flare moved a table a few feet towards the doorway. Offshoot nodded and Kup nodded back. "I will." Offshoot pulled the trigger and shot went perfectly through the opening.

"Gah!" Razorlcaw screamed in pain as he got hit in the chest. "Decepticons! Open fire!" Laser bolts and flak blasts shook the doorway. The fortifications wouldn't hold for long. The metal beams crisscrossing on the door were slowly warping.

Kup ran to the backside of the room along with the other Autobots, taking cover behind tables and ripped up pieces of metal flooring. "Overdrive! Offshoot! Now!"

"On it!" Overdrive grabbed a photon charge and tossed it at the fortified door. As it flew through the air, Offshoot took a broken slab of metal and threw it at the photon charge. The two items collided as Offshoot and Overdrive took cover. The impact caused the photon charge to explode and the entire room was engulfed in an explosion.

The pieces of metal and junk that were bracing the door flew off and into the Decepticon forces as they were knocked back by the explosion.

Razorclaw used the wall of the hallway to brace himself. "By the pits of Kaon, someone bring me the head of Kup!"

"Here it is!" Kup came running out of the room and slammed his head full force into Razorclaw's face. The Predacon leader's optical visor was shattered, revealing his tiny red optics underneath.

"Move! Move!" Rollout yelled as he came running up with Hubcap, providing covering fire for the other Autobots to escape. He was using a common path blaster to fire at the Decepticons.

"Check out what I found Cons!" Hubcap slid to a halt in front of Rollout, pulling a white minigun from his back. It began to crackle with electricity as it began to spin and get ready to fire. "Get behind me!"

Kup, in the back of the group, ran past Hubcap. "Just hold them off, follow the moment you start firing."

"Get some!" The minigun began firing at full force. Hubcap yelled as shots rang through the hall.

"Retreat!" Razorclaw grabbed Nacelle by the wing, using him for a shield. The Seeker was mowed down and became dead weight in Razorclaw's hand as he and the other Decepticons got into a nearby room and shut the door.

"I like this." Hubcap put the minigun back on his back and ran off after the other Autobots.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 2 complete! Chapter 3 should be out before March is over, so watch out for that!_


	3. Chapter 3: Dissent Among The Ranks

Hooligan and Sixshot transformed from their jet modes, landing on the back outer hull of the ship. Sixshot looked off into the void of space as Hooligan realigned one of his own joints.

"Skyquake ain't gonna be happy." Hooligan seemed to crack his neck, realigning some wires and joint connections.

"Skyquake will have to deal with the situation." Sixshot began walking across the hull of the ship towards where the bridge would be. "We're getting ourselves out of here."

"I never took you for the joking type Sixshot." Hooligan chuckled as he followed his comrade.

"I don't make jokes. We are finding a ship and leaving. Or are you forgetting who your master is?" Sixshot glared at Hooligan who cowered in fear. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Razorclaw walked by Decepticharge and Killbison who were guarding the captain's quarters. The door slid open and he walked in to see Skyquake sitting at the former captain's desk. "They escaped and Nacelle is dead. Preliminary reports have found that Hydra was obliterated by a fusion grenade. Sixshot and Hooligan's bodies weren't found."

Skyquake was reading something on a tablet in his hand. "Razorclaw, oh ignorant Razorclaw. Body count means nothing to me. All I need is five."

"What exactly did you find on that data slug?" Razorclaw took a step towards Skyquake.

"Our ticket to conquering Cybertron." Skyquake held the tablet out for Razorclaw to take. "This ship is holding the Enigma of Combination in its cargo hold. You're going to take a group down to the cargo hold and retrieve it. Garboil will go with you."

A blue cassette transformed off the desk, turning into a bird like form and landing on Skyquake's shoulder. "I will watch over you all." It spoke with a shrill, raspy voice.

"As you command my master." Razorclaw kneeled before Skyquake.

* * *

The Autobots had returned to the bridge with few injuries. Hubcap guarded the door with his newly acquired minigun. Kup was looking over some different consoles, trying to find communication controls. "Anyone find 'em yet?"

"Yeah. And you're not gonna like the answer." Rollout pointed to a floating chunk of the bridge that was a good few hundred meters out in space.

Overdrive rubbed his chin in thought. "That makes for an interesting predicament. What's to say the console still even works?"

"We don't know." Kup stood on the edge of the broken command bridge. "But I bet we can hook it back up to the ship if we get it over here."

"We don't have any cables, how do you expect us to get it over here?" Rollout looked to Overdrive for an idea, as he was the strategist.

"Signal Flare and Offshoot, you two will go over there and use your energon manipulators to create a stream of gas to push you guys back." Overdrive looked at the two brothers who simply looked at each other, mulling it over in their heads.

Offshoot turned to look at the piece of floating debris. "Eh, what the heck?" He ran as fast as he could and pushed off the edge of the ship towards the debris. "Woah!" He went tumbling through the vacuum of space towards it. His feet set down on it, automatically activating magnetic lock. The piece tumbled with him on it due to his momentum.

"Offshoot!" Signal Flare yelled out to his brother, taking off into space after him. He was barreling through space towards him at an increasing speed.

* * *

"You see what I see boss?" Hooligan was crouched on a piece of debris floating above the bridge. Sixshot landed next to him and seemed to giggle. "Did I say something funny?"

"No." Sixshot became serious in an instant. "Blow up the one tumbling away. The one attached to a part of some sort of command console." He transformed into jet mode and floated there for a moment before speaking. "Meet me at the rear of the ship. The engines are still functional. I want to dispose of that variable." He flew off towards the rear of the ship without another word.

"Time to die Autobot." Hooligan aimed his gun arm at Offshoot. "Say goodnight." He fired off a concentrated energon blast.

* * *

Signal Flare was nearly to the piece of debris which Offshoot was attached to when it exploded. Any possible flames were instantly snuffed out due to the vacuum of space. Though the superheated energon that flew out in every direction was enough to burn his chassis ever so slightly. "Gah!"

"What!?" Kup turned to look out at the two brothers. He watched as Signal Flare went spiraling through space towards somewhere back behind where the bridge was located.

* * *

"Haha! I love it when they explode!" Hooligan transformed and flew off before he could be seen.

* * *

Rollout looked into the void with an expression of horror. Nothing remained of Offshoot or the communications console. "Whichever Con did that is gonna pay."

"Holding grudges won't help us. We need to move again, cause it seems we've been spotted." Kup slung his weapon over his shoulder. "Grab what you think is necessary, and let's go."

* * *

Razorclaw, Garboil, Decepticharge and Killbison approached the door to the cargo hold. It was sealed shut with multiple layers of locks, heat sealing so it couldn't be pried and a tightly knit laser grid.

Killbison looked at it closely. Decepticharge looked to his comrade in confusion. "You're looking at this thing like you know how to shut it all down."

"That's cause I do." Killbison transformed into his tank mode. Decepticharge realised what he was doing and jumped away as an explosive shell hit the door, splintering it. Killbison transformed and laughed wholeheartedly. "That's how you open a door!"

"Let's just get what we came for." Razorclaw walked into the hold, Garboil flying by his head to get in first. "This place is giant."

The entirety of the cargo hold seemed to run the bottom of the whole ship. Killbison groaned in annoyance. "This ship is like an entire Hic* long. This will take us forever to look through."

"We'll split up then. Keep coms open just incase. Garboil and I will go one way. You two go the other." Razorclaw walked off, Garboil on his shoulder, leaving Decepticharge and Killbison just standing there.

"Let's go." Decepticharge took point, his Scatter Blaster in hand.

"Fine." Killbison adjusted his grip on his Torque Rifle. "Maybe we'll find something I can use this on."

* * *

Hooligan transformed and landed on one of the five main engines. Sixshot turned and looked at him. "We're going to disable these. Permanently."

"Boss, I don't mean to question ya, but are you sure? How else are we gonna get home?" Hooligan motioned to the ship. "If the engines still work, we could take the ship and then head off to wherever."

"I'm not looking to take this ship. Too large to sneak back onto Cybertron. No. We've got friends on the way. Do not worry." Sixshot looked out into the void, the lights of distant stars keeping his attentions. "You may say that they're adventurers of sorts."

Hooligan watched Sixshot just stand there, a sense of awkwardness filling the space around them. "Soooo, how do you want to destroy these things?"

"I almost find it funny that you two think you can take out the engines on my ship." The metal beneath Hooligan's feet shook as he turned around. Towering over him was Skyquake. "You can either join me and kill Sixshot, or I crush you slowly." He lowered to be eye level with Hooligan. "Your choice."

Sixshot pulled Hooligan back, stepping in between the two. Sixshot was a big bot, but Skyquake towered over even him. "Are you trying to be threatening Skyquake?"

"Are you defying me Sixshot?" Skyquake took a step forward and Sixshot pulled out a small rifle. "You dare pull a weapon on me!? Your commander!?" Skyquake's arm quickly morphed into a fusion cannon from the elbow down. He aimed it at Sixshot's face. "Make a move."

"Hooligan. Destroy the engines. I shall destroy this fool." Sixshot spoke to his underling who simply nodded and flew off and began firing on the engines.

"Die!" Skyquake's arm slowly went back as a blast of energy began to fire from the barrel. Sixshot ducked at point blank range as the blast went over his head. "What!?"

Sixshot sprung upwards, catching Skyquake with an uppercut. Explosions erupted around them as Hooligan fired on the engines upon which they stood. As Skyquake began to regain his footing, Sixshot began running off the quite large engine and onto the hull of the ship.

"Grah!" Skyquake fired off three blasts at Hooligan. "Die!" He spun around and jumped through the void to slam into Sixshot's back, sending them both skidding along the hull.

* * *

"What!?" Hooligan dodged two of the blasts, but was hit by the third. He transformed into robot mode, his entire left wing now gone and energy burns seared the partial left of his upper torso. "Damn it." He used the boosters in his feet to keep from flying off into space. He looked at Skyquake who was currently firing blasts at a quickly moving Sixshot.

* * *

Sixshot rolled and skidded to a stop, firing a blast of purple and deep red energy at Skyquake. It made contact with the hulking mass of a Decepticon's right leg, tripping him and sending him head over heels.

"I got ya now!" Hooligan fired a blast of concentrated energon at Skyquake. Before he could regain his composure, Skyquake was hit with the blast and sent flying.

Sixshot looked at Hooligan and pointed to the engines. "Finish them off and then retreat to the rendezvous point!"

"On it!" Hooligan began firing blast after blast at the engines. It was taking a bit longer due to his loss of one of his wing mounted rocket launchers.

Sixshot watched as Skyquake re-magnetized his feet and attached back to the ship. The larger bot began running towards him. Silently, Sixshot fired blast after blast from his rifle to try and slow Skyquake down. It only seemed to anger him.

There was an enormous energy explosion as the final engine was destroyed. "We're all good! See you there!" Hooligan flew off using his feet mounted boosters. He disappeared around the right side of the ship.

Sixshot took out a small device and attached it to the hull beneath him. "Another time." The device melted through the hull beneath him and he fell into the ship and flew off down one of its corridors.

Skyquake jumped in and looked in both directions for Sixshot but saw no sign of him. "Raaahhhh! Sixshot!" His angry screams echoed through the halls of the upper deck.

* * *

*Hic = About a kilometer


End file.
